


无名之人

by lyreann



Series: 无名之人 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Original Character(s), Skinny Steve, no serum
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a world where the serum does not exist. Both Steve and Bucky are common people. Steve is too skinny to join the army while Bucky has to leave the country to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	无名之人

**Author's Note:**

> 对于二战史并不是非常熟悉，欢迎捉虫xD  
> 推荐BGM: Woodkid - Brooklyn

_就算你真到了战场上来，你这小个子也起不到任何作用，你会白白丧命。再说了，他们也不会让你参军的。别做傻事。我可不想等我回去的时候发现你已经因为谎报信息参军被抓了起来。_  
  
“混球。”史蒂夫朝此时不在阁楼里的那个人咕哝了一声。  
  
他抓了抓自己的头发，有点儿意犹未尽地将那封信又看了一遍。毕竟，自巴基离开之后这还是史蒂夫第一次得到他的消息。巴基说他很好，有点不习惯，但适应得还不错。 _我听别人说在英国那边士兵吃什么都是炖的，他们从来不用平底锅，你能想象吗？_ 他写道。 _希望他们不要把我们派到那儿去，不过我们自己也没得选。我可真有点怀念我们的早餐，伙计。总体来说，我挺好的。_  
  
_我很想念你，史蒂夫。_ 这是巴基信中的最后一句。  
  
史蒂夫用手指摩挲着信纸的边缘，想着他们的早餐。他们的早餐总是简陋的，偶尔史蒂夫也会做点会冒着热气的东西，但只是偶尔。更多时候他们只是一起分着硬邦邦的黑面包。  
  
在巴基调离前，每天清晨他和史蒂夫会一起坐在餐桌前吃完那份简陋的早餐——那其实是张书桌，但也被他们用作餐桌。史蒂夫总是全程很安静，巴基则会时不时开点儿小玩笑，谈一些无关痛痒的琐碎话题，在涂果酱的时候故意将刀叉碰撞出声。但是就算他们什么都不说，沉默在他们之间也不是令人尴尬的——大部分情况下是如此。相反，他们之间的沉默通常自然而默契，就像他们所熟悉的布鲁克林小巷里的空气温和地包裹着他们，那让史蒂夫从内心感到平静和满足。  
  
而现在，巴基不在这儿了，暂时的。  
  
他眯起眼睛，向窗外看了一眼。被阁楼的窗框分割开的布鲁克林的天空颜色素淡，日光透过玻璃在陈色的木地板上投下窗格歪扭的影子。有辆汽车从街道上经过，他听到那辆在战时显得有些奢侈的汽车发出的刺耳的声音，“突突突”。街道依然是喧闹的。但是在那样的嘈杂中，他总觉得缺了点什么似的不对劲。  
  
他展开一张信纸放在桌上，提笔写道： _亲爱的巴基_ ——  
  
我也想念你。  
  
写完最开头的那个名字之后他一下子停了下来，笔尖犹犹豫豫几次最终还是没有落下去。他皱起眉思索了片刻，好像胃里的东西都搅了起来。  
  
不，他晚些时候再写这封信好了。他把巴基的那封信重新叠好塞回信封里，然后小心翼翼地收到了五斗橱最上层左手边的抽屉里。他翻了一下记事本，月底之前他有好几幅插画要完成，下午还有和丽莎约好的绘画课程。史蒂夫从另一边抽屉里拿出了素描本和铅笔，打算画点什么。他大脑放空地坐了一会儿，最后决定在纸上随便涂点什么出现在脑海里的事物。  
  
一落笔他就意识到自己想画什么了。他扫动手腕在纸上勾出大致的轮廓，铅笔同画纸接触时发出的“沙沙”声让他感到安心。他抬起头向窗口望去，那儿现在什么都没有。但并不总是这样。从前巴基还在这里时，在史蒂夫在餐桌上摆好他们简单的早餐的时间里，他就站在那儿，侧身望着窗外，望着还未苏醒的街区灰蒙蒙的样子。史蒂夫放好餐具，抬起头来叫巴基，那个侧影总是映在他的眼睛里，太多次了。  
  
史蒂夫笔下逆着光站立的男人侧面是黑色的剪影，面容模糊不清。但是史蒂夫知道他是谁。  
  
  
  
他想要退掉楼下的房间，巴基不在，那里就闲置出来了，他也没有多余的钱在这间小阁楼之外再多维持一个房间。但是格林太太表示，暂时也没有新的房客，那间屋子就先维持原状放在那儿吧，等到Barnes先生回来，她很欢迎那个年轻人还继续住在这儿。她喜欢史蒂夫，也喜欢巴基。于是巴基走之前收拾好的东西史蒂夫也就没有动，仍然放在楼下原来巴基的房间里。巴基的东西也不多，只装了一个柳条箱。史蒂夫把那只箱子塞进床底下之后，巴基住过的房间就彻底退回了原本单调简单的样子，再没有一点痕迹可以显示出，那个和他一块儿长大的青年曾经在这里住过。  
  
但是在楼上，在史蒂夫生活和工作的小阁楼——同样，也是巴基生活过的小阁楼——里，仍然存留着巴基的气息，在每一个角落，在每一样事物上。史蒂夫身边的椅子上有过他的体温，阁楼的窗户粗糙的窗棂上有过他手掌的触感。史蒂夫支起画架画画的时候时常因为专心而注意不到巴基放轻脚步踩着木质楼梯上来的声音，巴基也不叫他，只是站在他身后耐心地看（他哪儿来这么多耐心的？），不论有多少次，史蒂夫还是会在起身或转头时猝不及防地被他吓到。巴基反应敏捷地伸手扶住被吓得一激灵的他，扬起嘴角：“嘿，史蒂夫。”  
  
_格林太太真是太好了。_ 史蒂夫在信里写到。 _她觉得我住在阁楼里实在是太可怜了，想让我先住到楼下你的房间里去。这么一来，阁楼就可以专门空出来做我的工作室。其实住在阁楼里也没有那么凄凉对不对？我喜欢这儿，也习惯这儿了。晚上我画画或者读书到累了，走几步就可以上床睡觉，我觉得很好。她说你的那个房间可以先留着，所以你的东西也还放在那儿。格林太太以后毕竟还是要把房间租出去的，她会需要那个房间的租金的。但是她真的很好心，我很感激她。_  
  
他写到了关于丽莎·拉尔金的事情。 _我是在画廊认识的这位叫丽莎·拉尔金的姑娘。我们讨论过一些，唔，你可能会觉得无聊的东西，交换了一些想法。她想让我教她绘画，尽管我很不地道，她也并不在意。有时候我觉得这对我来说真是一个挑战，因为——你知道我有多不擅长应付女孩子。不过她很友好，减轻了我的压力。她是一个很活泼的年轻姑娘。过去几节素描课我们进行得还不错。_  
  
_我也很想念你，巴克。_ 他小心地选择着词句，克制地写道。 _你是我最好的朋友，照顾好自己。_  
  
  
  
他得小心地保持着距离，亲密得恰如其分又不至于在别人看来太狂热。他们从不曾疏远，但巴基有时候会不顾一切。有一次他们看完电影散场出来，在返回住处途中经过的一条小巷里，巴基把他压在墙上。史蒂夫抓住他的手，不让他有进一步动作。当然了，史蒂夫的力气是远远比不上巴基的，但是巴基从不会真的强迫他。  
  
“怎么？”他离史蒂夫那么近，气息直接喷在他的脸侧，史蒂夫感到有些眩晕。  
  
“这不对，巴基，我们不能——”  
  
“亲我喜欢的人哪儿不对？”  
  
“不，但是——”  
  
“因为我亲的不是女孩子所以不对？”  
  
“不是——我不是这个意思——”他结结巴巴地回应，“你知道我不会存有偏见——”  
  
但是，“你值得——你值得——”  
  
你值得更好的。他费了很大力气，那句话却怎么也说不出来，而巴基今天晚上似乎打定主意不让他说完自己的话。“难不成是我喜欢你不对？”  
  
不，怎么会？史蒂夫张着嘴巴说不出话来。巴基喜欢他，他喜欢巴基，怎么会不对？他想象不出世界上还有什么比这更自然不过的事情，可是一切不应该这样发展，不应该——  
  
“巴基，我们就是不能这么做。”  
  
巴基扬起一边眉毛。“史蒂夫，你这次可不讲道理。你既没说不喜欢我，又不觉得哪里是不对的，结论却是我们不该这么做——”  
  
史蒂夫脸红了。巴基才是在胡搅蛮缠的那个人，是这样。“总之就是——”他挣脱了巴基圈住他的双臂，巴基并没有用力阻拦他。他抢在前面走出小巷，就好像怕看见身后的人脸上的表情似的。  
  
那天晚上剩下的短短路途变得那么难熬。他们一同往回走去，谁也不说话。史蒂夫从来不知道，他们之间的沉默也会这样令人尴尬。然而说什么好呢？他双手插在松松垮垮的大衣口袋里，微微低着头走着。巴基在他旁边，一路踢着石子。史蒂夫想知道此时巴基脸上的表情，但是有什么阻止了他抬起头来。巴基站在公寓前的台阶上在口袋里摸索着钥匙开门的时候，史蒂夫别过脸，盯着人行道的路牙，他也不知道自己到底在看什么。巴基打开了门，他们轻手轻脚地走进去，不想吵到格林太太，也没有开灯。巴基站在他前方一点的位置，微微朝他侧过头来，但并没有完全转过来，加上光线很暗，史蒂夫还是看不到他的表情。“我直接去休息了，”他轻声说，“晚安，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫反应过来回以“晚安”的时候他已经穿过门厅，消失在客厅一侧的走廊里了。史蒂夫在那里站了几秒钟，才抬腿朝楼上自己的阁楼走去。  
  
第二天他们谁都没有提到这件事。他们默默无言地吃着早餐，直到巴基对史蒂夫说：“把果酱递给我。”语气自然得好像前一天晚上什么都没有发生过。史蒂夫把果酱瓶塞到他手里之后并没有松手，他犹豫了一下，一方面寻找着措辞，另一方面又并不真的确定此时是不是应该说点什么。巴基同他视线相接，挑起嘴角露出了一个他再熟悉不过的微笑：“哪儿不对吗？”  
  
短短的一瞬间，他放弃了要说什么的打算。“不，没有。”他说，也微笑起来，慢慢放开了那只果酱瓶。巴基开始往面包上涂果酱，接着他们都没再说什么，沉默着吃完了剩下的早餐。但是史蒂夫心里还是装着昨天晚上的事情，他只是不想提。他们都心照不宣地装作好像真的什么都没有发生过一样。一切仍然如旧。巴基是他最好的朋友，最重要的人，史蒂夫心想，无论如何，他不希望他们之间的关系发生变化。  
  
  
  
_告诉格林太太，可以不用留着我的房间，_ 巴基的来信中这样写道， _等我回去了，我可以和你一块儿在阁楼上挤挤。那张床对你一直有些大，我想它完全足够我们俩睡在上面，冬天还会很暖和，就像我们小时候那样。等到夏天太热了，我们就在地板上铺上垫子好了，会很有趣的。_  
  
史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑。阁楼上的那张单人床对他来说是大了些，但两个人挤的话又未免太小。阁楼本身并不大，更不要说史蒂夫的画架和其他乱七八糟的东西占去了不少空间。巴基只是在说笑罢了。  
  
_不不，伙计，这对我可不公平，_ 他在信里写道， _如果你挤过来的话我一定会吃亏，不需要等到夏天，你直接去睡地板好了。_  
  
他考虑着，也许等到巴基回来他们可以再另寻住处，虽然他们都很喜欢格林太太，如果要离开她也有些不舍。  
  
他没有告诉巴基，在放弃了入伍参军之后，他还去过码头的工厂，他知道那儿仍然在日日夜夜的为海军建造舰艇和航母。他再一次被一点儿新意也没有的理由拒绝了。其实他早就料想得到结果了，但他还是得去试试。他想象得出巴基会对此说什么，他们曾关于此有过不止不休的争吵。算了，他没必要知道。  
  
有时候巴基会描述一些他们的训练内容—— _我们站在原地，瞪着和你一个营队的同伴，尽可能把面孔弄得凶神恶煞，吼叫着挥舞刺刀。有个年轻的孩子告诉我，他觉得步枪装好刺刀以后简直有一吨重。_ 史蒂夫不禁想到，他自己就挺年轻，凭什么叫别人孩子？史蒂夫自己都没能入伍呢。  
  
巴基面临着战场，他在做他应该做的事情。那本是史蒂夫也应该做的事，然而他没能去完成。对此史蒂夫始终难以释怀，想到巴基在那儿让他感觉好过了一些。“已经有那么多人去打仗了，少你一个又有什么关系？”这样的话从来不能让他感到安慰，那只会让他感到更深的愧疚以及对自己的失望，不过，在战场上的那个人是巴基的话，就好像史蒂夫灵魂的一小部分也跟随着他参与到这场战争中去了。  
  
_虽然我们都是来打仗的，_ 巴基写道， _你还是能遇到很多观点不同的人。和我一个排的有个总喜欢欺负人的家伙，很招人讨厌_ （史蒂夫忍不住怀疑，巴基是不是到那儿就先和队友打了一架关了场禁闭，过去在布鲁克林那些小巷里，巴基不止一次把欺负史蒂夫的那些人打得跪地求饶）。 _还有个挺可笑的家伙，老是私下说些什么我们中间没人知道自己为什么去送死之类的话。知道我怎么让他闭嘴的吗？我跟他讲了你的故事。_  
  
你一定是用拳头强迫他听这么无聊的故事，史蒂夫想着，但是随着他移动目光，一丝笑意不禁浮现在他嘴角。  
  
_我真搞不清楚，_ 巴基开玩笑似的写着， _你是为了弥补体格的不足才有这么多理想主义，还是因为你的理想主义超标了，为了不让你做太多傻事（你还是做了好多，有时候我觉得你就是大概喜欢被揍），上帝才让你长成了个小个子。_  
  
史蒂夫嘴角仍然挂着笑意，他有些无奈地摇了摇头，如同寄出他手中这封信的友人就在眼前。他突然觉得，“哦，巴基，天哪，我真想念你。”当然了，阁楼里只有他自己，不然他也不会说出来的。  
  
他趴在阁楼里的桌子上专心给巴基写信，他写得专心而入迷，连格林太太踏着吱吱作响的木质楼梯上楼来都没有听到。  
  
“史蒂夫，我烤了一点姜饼，你要不要来一点？”  
  
史蒂夫下意识地拉过信封遮了遮他正在写着的那行字，接着又为自己的行为感到一丝不好意思，干脆把信纸和笔整个推远了。“哦——好的，谢谢你，格林太太。”格林太太只是对他理解的笑了笑，留下了姜饼和热茶，没再多说什么就离开了。下楼之前，她带走了被史蒂夫整整齐齐摆成一叠放在门边的丢弃的废画纸。  
  
史蒂夫感谢格林太太的体贴。他继续写信。阁楼之外，有格林太太踩着吱吱作响的木质楼梯又走下楼去的声音，有街道上汽车和小孩子的喧闹声，有街区另一处商店或酒吧里热闹的人声，但在阁楼里，一切被包裹在史蒂夫脑海中与巴基有关的思绪里，一切都安安静静的，没有比钢笔接触纸张的温柔摩擦所发出的更响的声音。  
  
他专心致志地写着信，他写到自己很好，他希望巴基也一切都好，写到他最近在画的插画，写到同丽萨·拉尔金的素描课， _那姑娘很认真，以至于我都快要错误地以为我的水平很专业。我和拉尔金一家人开始彼此熟悉了起来，他们对我很好，还请我留下来吃过几次晚饭。_ 他开始写信的时候，阳光照射进阁楼而投下的窗框的影子还停留在书桌的边缘，等他写完的时候，那道细细长长的阴影已经悄悄爬上了他的手指，放在一边的热茶则早已冷掉。他端过茶杯呷了一口凉了的茶水，通读了一遍写完的信，接着将信纸叠好塞进信封。  
  
  
  
在圣诞节到来的两周前，他心无旁骛地连着工作了几天。恰好在带上画稿出门的时候，他看见了那封被格林太太放在桌子上的、在收信人一栏写着他的名字的信，信封上的字迹他简直不能更熟悉。他匆匆抓上那封信塞进了包里，出门的时候还看了一眼手表确认和编辑约好的时间不会迟到。  
  
在有着陈旧味道的沙发上坐下来的时候他心里还惦念着那封信。隔着几步远的桌子后面，编辑先生在翻阅着他的画稿。对于对方的问题，史蒂夫几乎都以诸如“是的”、“嗯”之类简单的词句回答。他安安静静规规矩矩地坐在那儿，脊背挺得笔直，但他觉得有一部分的他好像早就跑出了这间屋子，跑出这栋楼房，一直跑到马路牙子上站定，从包里掏出那封信开始读。他像是等待放学的小男孩，急切地期盼着等那时间一到，就抓起包一路奔到巨人的花园里去，在那儿，朋友和他约好了要见面的。  
  
编辑终于说：“罗杰斯先生，非常感谢您。”仅仅是这么一句话就让他微笑起来。  
  
还没走出出版社他就从包里掏出了那封信。不，伙计，静下心来，等回到家再慢慢看，这么火急火燎的可不像你。他想。啊，可是，只是拆开没有关系吧？他还没来得及拆呢。  
  
结果是，他拆开了信，走上人行道后在看见的第一座路灯下站住脚步看了起来。  
  
_亲爱的史蒂夫，巴基写道，虽然我写这句话的时候还有好久才到圣诞，不过等信寄到估计也差不多了_ ——史蒂夫忍不住弯起嘴角—— _圣诞快乐，伙计。_  
  
他告诉史蒂夫，他们不久就要奔赴前线了，他想自己已经做好了准备。  
  
_昨天长官来给我们进行动员了，听到他的演说的时候，我忍不住想，如果此时你和我在一块儿，如果你也一同听见那番话，或许……我几乎能看见你穿着松松垮垮的制服挺起胸膛的模样了，我想即使那样你也很难撑起制服，不过你知道我就是由衷喜爱这样的你。有那么一刻我觉得你的确应该到这里来，尽管我一直在同你争论、让你别再试图报名参军。就那么一刻而已。_  
  
_人民的安全和全美利坚的荣光负在你们的肩上。他是这么说的，至少我记得如此。要被这样的话鼓舞到太傻了，是不是？在我写这句话的时候，史蒂夫，你的安全与荣光也负在我的肩上呢。_  
  
要是在以前，史蒂夫会因为这句话而露出显得有点儿太严肃的表情，也许他会轻声和巴基说，不，别这样说，巴基。但现在，史蒂夫发现自己很难抑制自己嘴角上扬的弧度。他忍不住微笑着。他站在十二月布鲁克林的街道上，吸进肺里的空气很冷冽，割得他呼吸道里的粘膜都干燥发疼，但他还是深深地呼吸着，就同人们遇到了什么使人动容或者极有触动的时候那样舒缓而悠长的呼吸。他感到有什么难以形容的东西从胸腔里萌发，那感觉如同第一片雪花从天空飘落时的惊喜，像一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀那样轻巧的在他的心头震颤着，依着他呼吸的节奏流遍四肢百骸。他微笑着。  
  
在信的后半部分，巴基照例说了些琐碎的事情，表明自己很好。 _这回我们不得不分开过圣诞节啦，_ 巴基接着写道， _找个伴儿，别让自己落单。_ 在结尾，他一如既往地让史蒂夫要照顾好自己。  
  
不知道是因为寒冷的空气还是内心十分愉快的缘故，史蒂夫的脸颊微微泛红。他捏着信的手指指尖也是微微泛红的，这让小个子年轻人整个看起来更苍白了些。他抬起头来，觉得想要和街道上遇见的每个人握手，祝他们圣诞快乐，虽然还有快半个月才真的到圣诞节，虽然在这个圣诞节多多少少有些惨淡的气息。史蒂夫并不是不为巴基而担心，但收到巴基的消息毕竟是那么的令人心情愉悦。而且，为了所相信的事物去战斗，正是他们一直的愿望。  
  
他慢慢地收了信塞进包里，还在回想着信中的词句，心里那种轻盈微妙的震颤依然没有消失。他忽然的想在街区里走一走，于是决定绕点路回公寓。  
  
傍晚，十二月天色早降的城市亮起了灯，不知道是哪儿的商店里提早放起了圣诞的歌曲。经过一家面包店的时候史蒂夫忍不住进去买了些散发着香气的新鲜面包，他通常不这么做，他们总是精打细算。他走出面包店，重新裹了裹自己的围巾，用一只手托着装面包的纸袋底部，在微微的冷风里感受着手中的温热。那薄薄的温暖不知怎么的也让他觉得愉快极了。他提着纸袋往回走，被风吹得通红的脸上还带着笑容。  
  
  
  
圣诞节后史蒂夫寄出了回信。虽然肯定已经迟到了，而且不知道巴基什么时候才会收到信，史蒂夫还是在信里写上了圣诞快乐的祝福。他告诉巴基，他的圣诞夜是同拉尔金一家一块儿度过的，在知道史蒂夫一个人在布鲁克林，而房东太太也要离开公寓居所同她女儿一块儿过圣诞节之后，他们坚持要求史蒂夫加入他们的家庭晚餐。 _拉尔金一家人很棒，_ 他在信里说， _和他们度过的那个晚上让我想起了之前我们俩在一块儿的时候。_ **那感觉几乎像是家了** ，他这么想着，在巴基走后他还是第一次有这样的感觉。但这些想法他并没有写在信里，一个字都没有。  
  
写完信史蒂夫习惯性地检查了一遍有没有拼写错误，读到那句迟到的圣诞祝福的时候，他一冲动拿起笔在信纸的空白处草草画了两个挂着傻兮兮笑容的简笔小人，其中一个在头发的部分打上了阴影表示深色，两笔表示的眉毛神气的扬起来；另一个则眉毛尾端微微下垂，看起来稍有些腼腆。刚画完他就后悔了。他有点苦恼地纠起眉头想着要不要把信重写一遍。那两个小人儿太蠢了，但为此就把信重新誊抄一遍似乎又有点划不来。巴基会怎么笑他呢，当他看到这两个蠢兮兮的形象的时候？纠结片刻之后他放弃了。算了，巴基要笑就让他笑吧。  
  
圣诞节刚过他就寄出了信，之后便耐心地等待。他意识到这是一场比以往更为漫长，甚至更加艰难的等待。  
  
在等待的时间里，布鲁克林的街区覆上了白雪，雪停的次日史蒂夫早早跑出去清理台阶上的积雪，在冷风里冻红了脸颊。格林太太回到了公寓，还给史蒂夫带来了可口的家制点心。拉尔金一家决定去滑雪，这给了史蒂夫没有素描课的两星期空闲，史蒂夫衷心希望他们能玩的愉快，现在这样的时候看到任何人能过得快乐都让他觉得是好的。  
  
没有巴基消息的时候，他就把之前的信拿出来又读一遍，读完了还是按照收到的次序整整齐齐收好在抽屉里。他每天都注意着报纸上关于战场的报道，决定等到冬天过去，自己身体感觉好一些时就想办法去工厂找份工作。他总得做点什么，巴基在那儿准备着战斗，他总得做点什么。  
  
覆盖布鲁克林街区的雪化了个干净，史蒂夫收起了围巾和大衣。他终于大发慈悲进入了绘画课程的下一个环节。“太好了，”丽萨说，“我已经厌透那些黑白静物了。”可事实上他们还是在画着黑白静物，作为老师的史蒂夫·罗杰斯严谨而认真，在他们进入下一阶段之前必须保证此前的基础打得踏踏实实的。  
  
天气暖和起来，但他还是时不时咳嗽得厉害。他去了一家加工战机铆钉的工厂，在那儿工作的女性看起来都比他强壮些。工厂负责人略带怜悯地看着他细瘦的胳膊：“你知道，我们也需要插画家，你也可以画个‘铆工罗西(*注)’的海报什么的，这会有帮助的。”于是他知道这就是没戏了。“谢谢，我明白了。”  
  
但其实他并不，他大概永远也明白不过来。他觉得有些难过。  
  
春天飞快地过去了，依然没有进一步的消息。报纸上一直只说盟军在胜利推进，北非解放，欧洲战场也指日可待。渐渐的连他都感到自己有些沉不住气。当他一个人的时候，他的思绪就会忍不住飘到隔着大洋的另一块土地上去。他从没有踏足过那里，却想象着那里发生的一切，血与火，燃烧和混乱。在苦难发生的大地上，某处的墙面有人带着日耳曼式的野蛮与骄横刻上： ** _Wir werden Sie in die Kniezwingen（我们要迫使你们屈服）_** 。在飞机的轰炸与炮弹的攻击下，那些字又连同墙面本身一起轰然倒塌。  
  
他们总只说我们赢了，但并不会说我们失去了什么。史蒂夫想。  
  
窗外的天空蓝得可爱。远处，隔着两个街区的某个小教堂屋顶上，有一只风向标在布鲁克林的微风里悠闲地转动着。  
  
但是，为他们所相信的事物战斗，正是他们一直的愿望。史蒂夫用手中的铅笔一下一下轻轻敲着桌面，下意识地咬着下嘴唇。  
  
巴基不会有事的。  
  
在窗外远处屋顶上，毫不知情的风向标依然在布鲁克林的天空下悠闲地转动。  
  
  
  
“欧洲。”  
  
“哦，”他的心猛然一紧，“欧洲怎么了？”  
  
“你刚才说到欧洲的浪漫主义，”丽萨·拉尔金说，“这是你今天第四次走神了。”  
  
“对不起，我——”  
  
“有事情困扰你？”  
  
“不，没有，只是——”  
  
“你不说谎的，史蒂夫。”  
  
也许他是会的，他没那么死板。但他还是沉默了下来，并且转过了头，因为丽萨正睁大眼睛用探寻的目光注视着他。  
  
“没什么重要的事情，”过了几秒钟他说，“只是一些——”他绞尽脑汁寻找着合适的词语，最后还是放弃了。“真的没什么，”他清了清喉咙，“我很抱歉一直心不在焉。”  
  
“我不喜欢你这样说话的方式，”她有些忧郁地说，“你好像在心里装着什么事儿已经有一段时间了。你可以更坦率一点，真的，这没什么，我们也算好朋友了，对不对？”  
  
她还很年轻，而且阅历尚浅，但她努力想模仿出一种更为成熟老练的语气，那让史蒂夫忍不住微笑起来，因为她实际表露出来的那种年轻单纯很可爱，还因为她用词的方式让他想起另外的某个人来。然而瞧见他的微笑丽萨反而恼了起来。  
  
“算啦，我不干啦，”她喊起来，“你觉得我挺好玩儿的是不是？”  
  
“不，我没想取笑你，”他真诚地说，“我很感激，丽萨。只是——”他又停住了。  
  
丽萨没有再为难他：“好吧，可是如果你想找人聊聊天，你可以找我，好吗？”  
  
“我会的，”他说，“现在让我们回到欧洲的浪漫主义吧。”  
  
他继续给丽萨讲了德拉克洛瓦和透纳。  
  
“我知道《自由领导人民》，”丽萨说，“我在书上看过那幅画。”  
  
“你喜欢吗？”  
  
“很喜欢。”  
  
他们因为同样的联想而一齐沉默了一会儿。  
  
“他们在绘画课里都会教这些吗？历史流派什么的？”  
  
“会提到一点儿吧，”史蒂夫想了想，“大部分是自己从书上读来的。如果我讲得无聊就告诉我，我们可以跳过这些，只关注技巧的部分。”  
  
“不，不会，你讲得很有意思，我也很愿意听。”  
  
他们又沉默了。史蒂夫在想着他过去上的那些绘画课程。那时候，上课的学费是他和巴基一块儿挤出来的。他踌躇了很久才告诉巴基，他想自己可以去学一学画画。他觉得自己一辈子都在麻烦巴基，但是他还能向谁寻求意见和帮助呢？对于他的新念头巴基并没有像他以为的那样会断然否决，他很认真地考虑了一会儿，说：“我看这可行，伙计。”  
  
“画画挺适合你的。”巴基说，至少这不会让你冷不丁又受什么伤。在巴基看来，大概史蒂夫就跟一只蝴蝶一样脆弱。  
  
但是那并不容易。那时候他们还都很年轻，连西班牙内战都还没有爆发。他们看中的是街区附近一家寒酸破旧的画室，但额外的费用对他们而言仍然是个不能忽视的负担。巴基不让史蒂夫做比报童更累的工作了，而他自己则每天都回来得很晚，带着汗水和灰尘。学费与其说是他们一块儿挤出来的，更多的都落在了巴基一个人的身上。  
  
而现在，史蒂夫可以以插画为生了，有时还能在画廊卖掉一幅画，甚至自己可以来给别人教课了。如果没有巴基这一切都不会发生。如果没有巴基，史蒂夫大概早就死在布鲁克林某个未知的小巷里了。并不是说巴基非得照顾史蒂夫，他完全可以不管史蒂夫，那样也许他自己还能过得好些。史蒂夫感激巴基，并且有时还会感到一些愧疚。  
  
有时他想，如果巴基不那样照顾自己就好了。有时他这么想，并非因为他对于来自巴基的关心与在意感到厌烦，正是由于相反的缘故，他才会有这样的想法。  
  
但是，如果以后巴基真的不在了呢？  
  
“这是你的素描本吗，史蒂夫？我可以翻翻看吗？”  
  
他眨了眨眼，神色有点迷茫，好像还没从之前的思绪中回过神来。  
  
“看吧，没关系，”他说，“不过那本我还没怎么用过，里面没画什么。”  
  
但也并不是什么都没有画，丽莎翻开第一页，那上面有个一只手搭在窗台上望着窗外的男人的侧影。  
  
“这是谁？”  
  
史蒂夫原本想说“谁也不是”，可是在他回答之前，丽莎又问道：“是巴基吗？”于是他改口道：“为什么会这么想？”  
  
“因为你说巴基是你最好的朋友，我在想你的素描本上会不会有他。”  
  
史蒂夫盯着脚边地毯上的那一团花纹，过了几秒他才说：“是的，那是巴基。”并且，是的，史蒂夫的素描本上经常会有巴基，这点他并没有说出来。  
  
“他在很长一段时间里也是我唯一的朋友。”  
  
说完这句话，他的喉咙忽然哽住了。  
  
他使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，希望没有泪水流出来。丽莎没有察觉他的异样，她在专心地盯着那张面容模糊的侧脸看着。  
  
“我真好奇他是什么样子的，听你的描述他一定是个很棒的人。”  
  
他是世界上最好的人，史蒂夫想。  
  
他发觉自己没办法说话，也没办法有条理的思考，更不要说弄明白自己胸口突然涌出的强烈的情绪是因为什么。他忽然觉得自己此刻在这个房间里的存在很不可思议，他觉得自己被割裂成了两半，一部分不紧不慢地继续着在布鲁克林的日常生活，就好像什么都没有发生过一样，而真正承受他灵魂重量的另一部分早就漂洋过海，在炮火之中追逐着他们必须付之以鲜血才能夺回的自由，在因为战乱而遭受损毁的古城废墟里寻找着他熟悉的身影。这割裂的过程是很久以前就进行完成了的，可他如今才深深感受到。他想着那堵破裂倒塌的墙，以及一同碎裂的墙上的那行文字。  
  
我应该在那儿的，他想。我也应该一同去的。  
  
那天剩下的时间里他都觉得自己身体里少了什么似的。离开拉尔金家的时候开始下雨了，拉尔金太太执意让他从他们家拿把伞打上。“你可以下次来的时候再还给我们。这雨下得很急，你会感冒甚至发烧的。”是的，史蒂夫清楚自己的体质，他不想那样的。他打着那把伞走回公寓，收好伞走进门廊里的时候正好遇到格林太太从楼上下来。她惊讶地看着史蒂夫：“你没有带伞吗，史蒂夫？快把衣服换下来。”  
  
“出门的时候没带，但是拉尔金家借了把伞给我。”说完他才发现自己左肩往下都是湿的，两只裤管也沾满泥水，一直湿到膝盖。  
  
“还真不知道你是怎么打的伞。”格林太太又好气又好笑。她催促史蒂夫把湿衣服换下来。“外套我给你晾起来，等干了再熨一下。”她说。  
  
史蒂夫把那件湿了一半的外套脱下来递过去。他盯着那上面的水渍，想到有一回雨天，巴基的外套湿的比这还厉害过。  
  
那是在三十年代的末尾，布鲁克林闷热的夏日午后，他们在公寓附近的公园里并排走着。那天中午刚下过雨，路面上还有积水，然而空气还是粘稠得仿佛一挤就能流下汗来。他在胳膊下面夹了份《星期六晚邮报》，衬衫和背带裤的穿着也像个报童似的。巴基也穿了件衬衣，因为闷热而脱下来的西装外套被他搭在了小臂上。他们在两旁种满高大乔木的路上不紧不慢地走着，汗水顺着脊背一个劲儿往下淌，衬衫的布料有一部分因此贴在了皮肤上。  
  
“ _我们_ 应该去参军——”  
  
这是他们永无止境的争论的开始，“不，”巴基说，“要参军也是 _我_ 应该去参军——”  
  
“——我们应该加入国际纵队，”他很快地说，“第十五旅——”  
  
“西班牙内战已经结束了，史蒂夫。”  
  
可是战斗还没有。他有些赌气地想。但是，在他继续说点什么之前，一阵大风突然摇撼起他们头顶上方的树枝，叶面上未干的雨水全都落了下来砸在他们头上身上。巴基展开他之前搭在胳膊上的那件外套，把它罩在了史蒂夫上方。  
  
“别，你的外套会湿的，”史蒂夫伸出手去想要推开他头顶的那件外套，“而且这很快就过去了。”  
  
“我看不，”巴基没管他，史蒂夫伸长的手对他起不到一点威胁，“我看还要下雨的。”  
  
后来真的下起雨来。他们快步跑回公寓，巴基差点用他的外套把史蒂夫整个人都裹起来，如果不是史蒂夫坚决阻止他，他一定会这么做的。雨下得又急且大，他们终于奔上公寓前的台阶的时候，巴基和他的外套都湿透了，可他看上去却还很开心。  
  
“瞧？”他抹了把脸上的雨水，“我说过会下雨的。”他的头发乱糟糟地支棱着，雨水顺着额前的发梢滴下来让他不得不眯起眼睛，但同时他还在笑着，这让他的脸看起来有些滑稽，简直就像个傻瓜，史蒂夫想，淋成这样还能这么开心。  
  
“我说你只是恰好撞上罢了。”  
  
史蒂夫站在阁楼窗前，雨点啪嗒啪嗒打着他面前的玻璃。因为雨水的缘故，他看不清远处屋顶上的风向标了。他低下头看了看自己的掌心，然后是手背。他用力捏紧拳头，呈现出不健康的苍白的皮肤下浮现出血管的青色。他从没有像现在这样明确的、强烈的厌恶自己瘦小的身体。他感到不甘，渴望而又痛苦。  
  
他应该在那儿的。他们曾经漫步过同一条街道，看着天空里同一颗星星。他们一直相信着同样的东西，理应也在同一片战场上战斗。他应该在那儿的。  
  
他应该早点明白过来的，他们离不开彼此。他不能想象如果没有了巴基他还能怎么办，并不是因为巴基一直照顾着他、帮他抗争着贫穷、饥饿和其他各式各样的困难，而只是因为，他需要巴基正如巴基也需要他。如果他和巴基一块儿在战场上就好了，最坏他们可以做一同战斗至死的傻瓜。如果那天晚上他吻了他，就好了。  
  
  
  
什么都不能做的等待让他备受煎熬，但是他能做的又只有等待。  
  
战争依然在继续着，这场战争已经开始了多久了呢？他默默回想着。无论如何，一切都会结束的，那时他也能再见到巴基——至少他每天都如此祈祷着。时不时的，他还是会心突然猛地被恐惧攫住，生怕哪天在信箱里突然多了封用陌生的字迹写着他的地址的信，信里表达着上级军官干巴巴的哀悼。  
  
那天他照例坐在阁楼里画着素描，他画得很随意，并不十分专注，因此他听到格林太太踩着楼梯上来的声音。格林太太敲了敲他的门，史蒂夫转过头来。格林太太说：“亲爱的，有你的信。”  
  
他觉得那一瞬间自己心脏跳动的频率都紊乱一下。  
  
他说不好自己心里期待和畏惧哪一样更多一点。他一定是把心里的想法都表现在了脸上，因为格林太太走进房间里来，略带怜爱地摸了摸他的背，就像对待自己的孩子那样。她将信留在了桌子上。  
  
他望了一眼那封信，信封上的字体有些潦草，但看得出来确实是巴基的字。他把素描纸和铅笔往旁边一推，因为他匆忙的动作，没有放稳的铅笔顺着桌面骨碌骨碌转了几圈掉在地上，摔断了刚削好的笔芯，他也没有在意。他站起身，捏着那封软绵绵的信走到五斗橱旁，拉开抽屉取出拆信刀划开了信封。他注意到信捏起来感觉比以往似乎要厚一些。他把拆信刀放回原处，又捏着那封拆开了的软绵绵的信踌躇了一会儿，好像不太确定该拿这封信怎么办似的。他的心里有一种矛盾的情绪，一方面催促着他快点取出信来读，一方面又不知为什么对于这信中所包含的他尚不知晓的讯息而感到莫名的惴惴不安。  
  
最后他捏着这封让他心绪万千的信到慢慢走到窗户旁站定了。他望了一眼窗外熟悉的街道，接着仿佛下定决心一般，低下头从信封里抽出了信纸。他又听到汽车的声音了，“突突突”，街道还是喧闹的，而他已经习惯那喧闹中所缺失的东西了。  
  
史蒂夫开始看信。  
  
几分钟后他在房间里走来走去，手里紧紧攥着信纸。  
  
_亲爱的史蒂夫，我终于能给你写信了。过去的一年多里我一直没能做成这事儿，也不知道你的消息，希望你一切都好。不过现在我总算有充足的时间，可以给你好好写封信了。_  
  
_我该从哪儿开始呢？你大概会想先知道，我的状况还好。我现在在后方，他们改让我尽做一些无聊的工作了，所以我才能在这儿舒舒服服地给你写信（当然了，那些工作重要的地方我还是会很好的完成的）。因为我没法儿再打下去啦，伙计，我在卡西诺山受了伤，他们说是一块迫击炮弹的碎片打中了我，救我回来的那家伙说我流了好多血。但是，嗨，我还活着的话，就一切都好，对不对？而且，现在我觉得自己还挺好，我向你保证，我还是和以前一样健康、强壮。_  
  
_接下来是我的重点，我虽然没死成，但那次我确实离死神非常近，近到我当时满心以为他要把我带走了，如果你也经历这么一回的话，难免有些想法就会发生变化（不过，当然，我希望这种经历一辈子都不要发生在你身上）。_  
  
_史蒂夫，我没法儿再忍受啦。_  
  
_我受够你那些没理由的搪塞和逃避了。像那次我们看完电影回来的路上的事，你一定还记得，我知道你记得，尽管我们都没有谈论过。还有老早以前有一次他们在酒吧里给我庆祝（至于庆祝什么我反而不记得了），结果你一个人跑到酒吧外头去，还说什么我应该进去一块儿和他们找乐子之类的话。你明明早就知道，如果没有你的话这一切有什么意义？_  
  
_有那么一段时间，我确实想，这家伙转不过来弯，我就慢慢等着好了。我想总有一天你也会明白过来，我不知道你在顾虑什么，不管你顾虑的是什么我都压根儿不关心。对我来说重要的只有，我们俩在一块儿，这是个事实，你也从来没有否认过。_  
  
_出发前那一晚我匆匆地给你写了信。那时我确实有完成任务所需要的每一种决心，但是同时我也是那么的想念你。我知道我应该做的事，我可一点也不后悔，也不想让你失望。最坏我也能像个战死的傻瓜被你惦记着，但是我更想回去。我是个普通人，我也能自大得像个英雄一样去战斗，但只有你所在的地方对我来说是家，是我想回去的地方。_  
  
_过去在北非，还有在欧洲的时间里，我经历了一些无法用语言描述来重现的场景和事件。但我总是想，这一切会结束的，我还会再见到你。照我们过去打仗的架势，你会说，是的，我们是做好了牺牲的准备的，但是我心里其实是想，我必须再见到你，再和你在一块儿，为此我什么都愿意。_  
  
_史蒂夫，我差点死在那儿。我并没有因此变成胆小鬼，但有那么一会儿我确实无比恐惧，我想我再也见不到你了。我从来没有像现在这样庆幸我还活着。我只想做我想做的事情，我们为什么要为没有意义的东西所困扰呢？我只想和你在一块儿。_  
  
_我的同伴说我能活下来是个奇迹。我祈祷这个奇迹持续得再久一点，直到这场战争结束我活着再见到你。我不确定这些话能不能改变你的想法，但是，我得陪伴你到最后，伙计。你别想把我推开了。等我回去，这次我很确定，我会回去的。_  
  
_又及，虽然隔了一年多，我还是收到你的信了，那个简笔画真蠢，但是我很喜欢。_  
  
史蒂夫终于又坐回书桌前的时候，感到自己的手指仍然因为兴奋在微微颤抖着。他揉了揉自己的眼睛，嘴唇也在微微颤动着。过了好一会儿他终于平复下来，手撑着额头低眉瞧着放在书桌上的那封信。他露出好久以来第一个没有负荷的笑容。  
  
_我当然没有因为你的话改变想法，_ 后来在回信里他写道， _在收到你的信之前我就改变想法了。_  
  
  
  
他把巴基的那些信又拿出来读了一遍，但心情和之前有点儿不同了。读完了他还是把信按照收到的次序整整齐齐收好。  
  
他结束了和丽萨·拉尔金的绘画课程。“我觉得我已经没有什么可教你的了。”他开玩笑似的说。  
  
“那么我可以出师了？”  
  
“你还要继续多加练习。”他摆出一副严肃的表情说，丽萨笑了起来。  
  
“你看起来比之前好多了，感觉——”丽萨指指他，“——说不好，哪儿不一样了。”  
  
“是好的，还是坏的？”  
  
“当然是好的。我们还能见面吧？再谈谈艺术史之类的？”  
  
“当然。”他也笑起来。  
  
他请格林太太把楼下那个房间暂时还留着。“我不是一直这样做的吗？”她很亲切地笑着。史蒂夫把楼下房间床底下那只积了灰的柳条箱又拖了出来，里面塞着巴基过去的东西，东西不多。他把箱底的几本书拿出来摆在了自己的书桌上，让它们透透气。等到巴基回来，一切都还不会有太大变化。他只需要再耐心多等待一会儿，而这对他来说从来不是什么难事。  
  
等终于到那一天，一切反而平淡无奇。  
  
史蒂夫在阁楼里为打好了草稿的画上色。他半开着阁楼的窗。微微的风可以吹进来，带着些许凉意，让人觉得很舒服。街道上的人声也从半开的窗户传了进来。天空像饱含水分的蓝色水彩颜料，远处还是那只风向标，依然十分悠闲地时不时转动着。  
  
正午的时候格林太太上来敲了敲他的门：“史蒂夫，有位先生来找你。”她的笑容有点奇怪，但史蒂夫专注于笔下的色彩，没有在意。  
  
他应了一声站起身来。刚把画笔放下，他就听到外面有一个陌生又熟悉的声音喊道：“史蒂夫！”  
  
他跑过去打开窗户往街上看。来人的左袖里空空荡荡，他用剩下的右手压着帽子，仰起脸来笑嘻嘻地望着史蒂夫。他脸上的笑容沾着汗水和灰尘，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
史蒂夫发出一声快乐的喊叫，往楼下飞奔而去。  
  
  
  
=FIN=  
  
  
  
*铆工罗西：指 杰拉尔丁·多伊尔。1943年，多伊尔在美国田纳西州的飞机制造厂工作，她又被称为“铆工罗西”。曾拍摄征兵海报。海报呼吁男人们上战场的同时，也号召妇女们去工厂工作，作为美国的一个文化偶像,“罗西”代表了二次世界大战中首次参加工作的六百万美国妇女，也成为美国女权运动的一个标志。


End file.
